ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance is an ability that allows the user to "See" objects, people, locations or physical events through means other than the user's physical senses. Principles Derived from the French clair, meaning "clear", and voyance, meaning "vision", in the real world, it is referred to as the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. The term is used to refer to the transfer of information that is both contemporary to, and hidden from, the clairvoyant. Unlike telepathy, that gains information directly from an external source. It is a form of Psionics projection that uses the eyes to "see" far ahead of their normal sensory range. By mentally tapping into certain natural ambient forces and shaping them through the lens of the mind, powered by the will, user gains the ability to perceive events that are taking place outside of the normal boundaries of space and time. Techniques Veridical Dreaming A variation of Clairvoyance that allows one to feel the emotions of others; however intense it may be. This is accomplished through dreams of actual ongoing far-off events represented through the emotions of those in the dream. Scrying An application of Clairvoyance that involves using a medium such as a mirror or water to view distant events or persons. Parasight An application of clairvoyance that allows one to forces their mind to become one with another person. It works by allowing its user to see far ahead of whomever they are synchronized with. This can be used at long distances, but the greater the distance there is between user and the individual they are synchronized with, the less they are able to see at their location. Parasight uses are extremely versatile as it can be used to quickly map out an area, linking together the vision of multiple individuals. Skilled users are capable of synchronizing with a great amount of people, meaning that by using Parasight they can direct not only their actions but coordinate them with any other allies present within the perceived area. Remote Viewing The most well recognized application of Clairvoyance. It is the ability to focus ones vision enabling the user to look vast distances, and can locate an object the size of marble, miles away, regardless of location perfectly. User can ignore solid objects "peeling back" layer after layer of matter in their mind literally seeing "through" them as if they were not there, into houses, forests, and even caves with exact precision. The ability also allows user see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity they can realize a minimum displacement of opponent's muscles, and thus predict that they would move to attack. This ability can see minimal movements, and predict the attacks of opponents even before they are executed. User could see the arm positions that someone for example would make at Rock, Paper, Scissors, and also detect little whispers of offense. 3rd Person Perception This application of Clairvoyance allows user to see themselves or others from a narrator's perspective. Reality Augmentation Customizable User Interface is a very rare and powerful ability that allows user to practically reality to accommodate their perspective. For example user could change the color of the dragon in a picture they are looking at from blue to green. While they would perceive the dragon as green everyone else would still see it as blue. User could also do things like draw a line on the ground so they know how to get back from somewhere or to adjust the gamma allowing them to see in a dark or dim environment as though it were well-lit. Category:Psionics